Eva and the twins
by Eilanne
Summary: This is a story set in the time after Eva had the babies and she is a single mother. Note that I don't know when Sparda died. If anyone can tell me, please do. It seems to be right after Eva gave birth or a few years later? please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: I thought of this idea, because the twins as babies are so cute with Eva! I thought of her being a single mother and how hard it must be._

_(-)(-)(-)_

Eva put away the clothes, folding each hurriedly while keeping an eye out for her little boys. She had to separate them from their crib, because they would start fighting. They pulled at each other's hair and attempted to bop the other with one of the milk bottles. It was one or the other, Dante would cry out loud while Vergil's face had this silly grin. Then Dante would get revenge and bop his brother back and there was an even innocent look on that twins face. Eva was exasperated. She smiled and shook her head, "Boys, boys, when will you ever learn that you can't fight each other. You need to learn to accept each other." She reached down and picked up Vergil. She pushed back his soft white hairs and kissed his temple, "You've been very bad, Vergil. You almost blinded your little brother's eye out today. I can't put anything in your cribs and from now on you two are going to be separated!"

Vergil giggled against his mother's breast; she laid him on her chest as she walked over to the play pen. "I'm going to have to find a new crib today so that you and your brother won't fight."

Eva looked over at Dante who was busily playing with his new stuffed animal. She smiled at him, "I'm just going over to the kitchen with Vergil, Dante. I'll be right back, honey."

Dante gurgled loudly, placed the stuffed animal in his mouth and with his two chubby arms waved them up and down. With his entire little baby body, began to jump up and down, his pampers looked soggy and Eva sighed in exasperation, "Oh dear, I'm going to have to get you cleaned up again! Be right back in a few minutes. I'm getting your brother something to drink."

Eva held Vergil and her baby's white haired head leaned on his mother, sighed blissfully against her chest while gurgling wet saliva out of his mouth and laughed. He grabbed hold of his mother's blonde bright hair in fistfuls and began to pull, and made happily squealing noises.

"Ow. Alright now, no playing with mommy's hair." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out some baby's formula. She placed Vergil in a baby high chair, but he wouldn't let go of his mommy's hair. Eva had to pull his little chubby fingers apart to get herself freed. "Vergil, honey, you really have a strong grip. Let me get you something to drink okay?"

He reluctantly complied and started to raise both his arms and jump up in the highchair. Eva smiled at him while she picked up the formula bottle and shook the contents. Vergil began to cry. "Oh no." Eva sighed, "Here, baby, here, I'm almost done with your drink okay?"

The phone began to ring and she hurriedly placed the nipples bottle in Vergil's eager mouth. He happily complied and was making happy noises. Eva smiled brightly, "Alright, let's go back to your brother."

When she went back inside the living room, she saw that Dante was standing up, his chubby fingers curled on the edges of the crib and he started to cry. He reached down to grab hold of his pampers and pulled out a noticeable smelly substance.

Eva frowned, heard the phone ring and rushed to put Vergil down on the play pen. "Hello, Sparda residence." She knew she sounded rushed, but then heard a strange, yet familiar voice at the other end of the line, "Eva? Eva? Is this you?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" she kept her eye on both her boys and patiently heard the voice answer, "It's me, your son, Dante."

"What? Is this some sort of a prank? Listen, I don't have time for your games, but I have to go and take care of my sons right now. Oh shit." She hung up. She didn't really care to bother with prank calls and she rushed over to Dante who was attempting to bite into his new found smelly substance. "Dante, NO! No baby, that's not for you to eat!"

She picked up her baby and grabbed a towel, wiped out the smelly stuff and placed a large clean baby blanket on the floor then proceeded to place Dante down. She undid his pampers and took out the fresh clean pop ups to wipe his butt. "My, my, but you're a very messy little boy. But don't worry, mommy will clean up and make you all clean and fresh okay?" she nuzzled his nose and he gurgled happily. Dante grabbed his white hair and pulled it down over his eyes, his tongue hanging out and then reached out to grab hold of Eva's face before she could move away. He hugged his mommy's head fiercely, not letting go. "Ow, Dante, yes, baby, but I have to clean you up okay?"

As if he could hear her, he let go and there was an expression of sadness on his face, his bright blue eyes were wide with fear. "What's that baby? Don't worry, you'll be all nice and fresh." She finished off cleaning his butt and placed new pampers on him.

The phone rang again. She glanced over at Vergil in the play pen and he happily suckled down the baby bottle. He had almost finished it. He then fell back upon the soft cushion and threw the near empty bottle out of the play pen. "Vergil," Eva cried out, "I'll be with you in a moment, honey." She went to the phone after looking to see how Dante now kept his eyes on a new toy she gave him.

Picking up the phone, Eva sighed, "Yes, Sparda residence."

"Mother! Please listen to me! It's me, your son from the future!" This time the male voice was desperate, on the verge of crying.

"Look! Whoever you are, you need to stop this. This is not funny."

"Mother! I'm not joking around. It's me, your son, I'm warning you, because I know what's going to happen and please, I can prove to you that I'm your son! I'm from the future!"

She hung up the phone and shook her head. "The next time he calls I'm calling the police."

Eva went back to her boys and shook her head, "Crazy people these days huh? So how about watching that new cartoon with me, boys?"

They both giggled happily in unison. She smiled brightly at her two beloved sons.

"Don't worry, babies, your mother will be with you always and forever, you know that right? I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

She took the boys and placed them beside her; Vergil had cuddled up close to his mother and sat still. Eva had to keep Dante still, he wanted to get off of the couch and run about so she placed him on her lap instead. "Keep still, Dante, honey, the shows about to start…see?" She pointed at the tv screen.

Dante jumped up and down and giggled happily while Vergil sat patiently. Eva turned on the tv in front of her and the cartoon came on. They all sat there happily enjoying the silly show and while Dante laughed, Eva chuckled. Her eldest on the other hand made a noise with his mouth, blowing out spittle as if he were not satisfied with the show.

Eva reached over and wiped his mouth, "You're so finicky, my little boy, how about we play a nice puzzle together when I put Dante to sleep?"

With that, Vergil seemed to understand her and smiled hugely, his fingers were curled around his mother's dress, holding on to her so tight.

She realized that Dante was getting really tired; his head was nodding off to sleep at the last few minutes of the show. His exerted energy expended, Eva brought Dante's chubby cheeks close to her own, "Oh my darling baby boy, you are so adorable!" There was a moment of silence as she held him, and as she saw that Dante had fallen asleep, his head on his mother's shoulder, "Ok, let's put you to bed then," she whispered gently. Vergil wouldn't let go of his mother and Eva smiled down at him, "You're coming too, my little man."

Eva had always called Vergil her little man, for he had come out of her many minutes before Dante. He had been the heralding joy of her life, her Archangel Gabriel in every sense and Dante her little Fighter the Archangel Michael. Dante had come out second, but he was a fighter, he bawled louder and fidgeted more than Vergil. Her eldest, the sweetest little man of hers had been quiet, a solemn, silent, white haired boy with the wet curls that plastered his head, the somber and serious look in his eyes when he stared up at his mother was startling to the doctors and nurses, but Eva only had been so happy. She was pleased with Vergil in every way, knowing instinctively that he was her little protector. Dante was her little baby boy, because he had given her laughter and pleasure, and through the long enduring ordeal of giving birth, she had found her two joys.

She had carried both boys in her arms and was rather used to it by now that she could carry ten pound potato bags by herself at the grocery store. Grocery boys would trip over themselves at the sight of her: beautiful and ethereal, a gentle woman in every way that it was difficult to see her with two boys alone in the world. Many men have tried to woo her, seduce her by pretending to like children, but in turn, one of the twins would see to it that the man in question was out of her life within the hour. Not that she was into dating, no; she wasn't, though the presence of the countless men in her life was not due to her chasing it, but rather that she was indeed pursued.

Dante was placed down on his crib and she had Vergil in her other arm and he clung to her happily. When they were alone, Eva took out the puzzle box and they both played with the pieces. Vergil placed them all in order, his chubby fingers grabbing hold of the perfect shapes to fit them in the correct slots. Eva was always amazed at her little boys' abilities. She had known their father for a short while. There wasn't much of a courtship really. He was full demon and she was a human female that accepted him without prejudice. It wasn't easy at first; of course for who would in their right mind want a demon? Not her, not her, she would say, but he had proved to her so many good things that she finally by consent, accepted him into her heart.

He was gone before she could establish anything more.

Vergil and Eva finished off the first two puzzle boxes and she noticed her little man was yawning and despite himself, tried to cling to his mother, hoping she wouldn't let him be.

When finally he was down for the count, she placed him in the playpen for naptime and decided to call on a furniture store to bring over a new crib. As she scanned through the yellow pages, the phone rang again and Eva just stared at it, hoping that that weird caller who claimed was her son would not call again.

After the 5th ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mother…"

"If you can just give me 5 minutes, I can prove to you I'm Dante!"

She hesitated, the need so bad to hang up on the caller, but she swallowed, knowing how her life had been such a crazy one after meeting Sparda, "Go on…"

The sigh of relief was heard on the other end, "Eva, mom, you need to get out of that house. There are people; I mean dad's people are looking for you."

"You said you'd prove that you're my son, how so?"

Her voice was stern, but she was willing to give this caller a chance, because there was a part of her that recognized the voice. It sounded so much like her husband…..like father, like her sons?

"Father left you two guns, the luce and ombra, remember? You need to take me and Vergil away and I have a place for you to go to. I need to come over, but I need your permission to come over. I can't just come over there without your approval. That's why this call."

"You know about…?" She stammered, "What else?"

She clung on to the phone tightly, the knuckles showing white against her skin, "Please, please tell me this isn't a prank?"

Damn Sparda, she inwardly cried, why did he leave me behind? Tears fell unbidden down her soft cheeks.

"Mother, are you crying?" the voice was concerned across the ages of time, "I love you, mother, don't ever forget that. I shall always protect you."

"Dante?" she whispered harshly, wiping the tears from her eyes, she cleared her throat. Damn her for her moment of weakness, "Your brother Vergil is the protector, Dante," she gave a shaky laugh.

"I am too, mother, I am too, just let me prove to you I can be just as good with our family as Vergil."

The line went dead.

"Hello?" She said several times and placed the receiver back down. Being alone with two boys must have made her a little mad, but it wasn't from lack of companionship for she was filled with her days of bliss alone with her sons.

She stared out the window at the sky, the way it beckoned her, with the mist covered mountains in the horizon and the clouds caressing the tips of their surface. Placing a curled blonde lock behind her ear, her hands shook.

Her heart told her that the caller was her son. Panic rose in her throat when she discovered she hadn't given him permission to visit her just yet.

So instead, she waited there. Her boys were fast asleep and returned to what she was doing before playing with the boys. Eva had just got done sewing up two more patches of her quilt. There were myriad displays of colors on that quilt, to create a long line of patchwork that would give pride to her ancestry and their father's line.

The wind blew in from the window and touched her hair, whispered in her ear,

_Eva. _

_Mother. _


End file.
